The Day My Life Turned Into a Dream
by KathrenCrena
Summary: I woke up just like every other day, nothing special about me nothing amazing, I was just boring old me. Make sure to read the next one,"The Island of Fear."
1. Chapter 1

The day began as normal. I woke up around 10:30 and picked up my phone. I go on Facebook and Pintrest, just to waste some time. I never want to get up, I thought. It will be just another day of boredom for me. I thought about school and how much it sucked. I hate school, the only reason I go is because I have to.

I sighed, "It's just another day, another boring day for me." I got up and remembered that my parents won't be home tell tomorrow night. "I have a full day to…do nothing." I sighed, "I wish I could drive, and then at least I would have something to do." All my friends have a life and here I am sitting on my bed wishing I had something to do, I thought.

But like I said in the beginning, **it began as a normal day**.

I have these fantasies in my head, odd ones but they do exist. I dream of adventure, romance, freedom….but don't we all? I wish I could say that today they were just fantasies because today they weren't. Today those fantasies came to life.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally nothing scared me, I was strong for being normal, but when I was about to open my door, I was terrified. The hairs on my arms and neck stood up and I just stood by that door with my hand out. My eyes looked around my room to see if I could find a weapon. I remembered that in my desk I had a pair of scissors. I reached out for the drawer and opened it as quietly as I could. I grabbed them and then I heard a noise.

*cough* I froze with the scissors in my hand, no one was home but me and my cats and cats don't cough. Someone was in my house and all I had for a weapon was some scissors.

Great I thought, some guy is probably here to rape me and all I got is a pair of scissors. There not even sharp, just some dull pair of stupid. Now here's the question, do I go out and risk it, or do I climb out my window?

Climbing out would be too loud; I would cause too much attention to myself. I don't want to take that risk, but I don't want to go out there either, they person might have a gun for all I know. Hmmmm… I really got to pee. Like badly, I have to risk going out there or I pee my pants. What do I do? Pee in a bottle? That's too messy, ugh! The problems of a teenage girl.

"So how long to you plan on hiding in there?" Said a man's voice. "I'm not going to harm you if that's what you think, ha, I just came to ask you for something."

I was stood there shocked. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared and I had to pee so badly. All I could do for a reply was a tiny squeak.

The man laughed and laughed and laughed. Does my voice really scare you that much? Then you best not come out for my appearance will make you pee your pants.

I sighed, "Um, look I don't mean to be rude or anything it's just, you are in MY house."

"And I shall give you your space, now come out; I promise I won't hurt you."

I shook my head trying to get the sleep out from my eyes. Maybe, I thought, maybe this is a dream and I'm still sleeping. It's a Silly thought but still worth a try. I turned the handle and opened up the door.

A man was standing to the right side. He was tall and dark and handsome and oh my god, look at those muscles. He looked a tiny bit familiar, but I couldn't place a name to his face. He had on a hat covering his black hair; his eyes were like tiny dots, kind of reminding me of death… speaking of death he had it tattooed on his fist. I just stood there staring at him; in tell I remembered I still had to pee. I ran into the bathroom.

When I got out he was still standing there. I couldn't hold back anymore. I had so many questions so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Who the hell are you?''


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't get the response I was expecting. In fact all I got was a low chuckle out of it.

"Did you forget about me already?" He asked.

I just stared at him blankly. I didn't know what to think. This random man is in my house and he is acting like I should know him! Not only that but he has a weapon on him….

"Oh my god, what is that?!" Pointing toward the weapon he was caring at his side.

"hmmmm? Oh you mean my sword? Well… it's a sword."

"Don't get sarcastic with me!" I snapped. "and anyways you still didn't answer my question."

"You asked me a question?"

"YES."

"Oh, Ya, that question…."

…"So are you going to answer it?"

"What?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, you are doing this on purpose."

"Doing what?"

"Pissing me off." He chuckled some more.

"They call me the Surgeon of Death."


	4. Chapter 4

"The Surgeon of Death? Is that suppose to scare me?" I asked laughing. "Come on tell me your real name not a stupid nickname."

He gave me this weird look when I said that, like I was the stupid one. In the awkward silence that occurred at his moment I got a better look at him. He was… hot. He diffidently had muscles and he was so tall. The only thing that turned me off was that he looked, well, dark.

*cough* "Um, it's kind of suppose to scare you.." He said," But I suppose I will tell you my real name, not that it will do you much good. My name is Trafalgar Law."

"Okay, now Law, will you please tell me what you are doing in my house?"

"I came to ask for your help."

"My help? I won't do you much good."

"I hear you are the best swords man on this island."

"Swords woman." He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, **Swords woman**."

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"So Kathren, I want to ask for a…. trade."

"Wait how do you know my name? I never told you my name."

He chuckled "The people in the village speak of you. They told me your name was Kathren Crena. They also told me you had a… medical condition."

"Ya, so?"

"I'm a doctor. I can help you."

"Ha, I suppose this is the trade you speak of? I help you with whatever and in return you treat me?"

"Yes thats what I'm hoping for."

I looked at him with sadness. "No one can help, what I have can't be treated with medicine."

"Anything can be treated, I even have someone that can help me, his name is Chopper."

"Thats really kind of you but I can't be treated."

"Why, what do you have?"

Should I tell him? He might find me stupid, but.. If I want him off my back then I should tell him. I sighed "I guess you could say I have a broken heart."

"That can be fixed, but you are right, it can't be fixed with medicine. Who did you lose?"

"Why should you care? you're a pirate, pirates only care about themselves."

"I already told you, I need your help."

I looked at his face to see if he was lying, I tried to see what he was thinking, I tried looking right into his soul. Of course thats not possible, but I just want to know if he's lying. "I…I came to this island for healing. I have been through to much. My mother was a marine and she died in I was six. She died right in front of me, she was murdered. When my mother died I didn't know what to do. I was all alone, trapped on some random island. I did of course try to contact the marines but it didn't work."

"So you have been on this island ever since?"

"No, I have been here for only a year. I went on someone's ship unnoticed. I had an adventure of my own but I didn't want any of it. During the travel I did meet my father… but thats not the reason I'm here. I took in this girl, her name was Mai. We become very close, almost like sisters. She died… That's why I'm here."

"I don't suppose you could give me more detail?"

"NO, I didn't want to tell you any of what I did in the first place. Now go away."

"Look now, you didn't even give me the chance to explain what I needed."

"I don't care, leave me be!"

He looked at me with pity. "I will come back later, I'm not going to give up on you that easily." He went towards the door and paused before opening it. "If anything you're not alone, everyone has their pain and suffering. You just need to find the right people to talk about it to. It helps even if you think it doesn't.

I glared at him as he went out the door. He doesn't know me, he doesn't want to know me. All he wants is my help with something. I don't help people because know one ever helped me. Why should I care? Why do I feel even sadder?

Why should it matter?


	5. Chapter 5

I was drinking a cup of coffee, the same type I always drink every morning, when I realized something. It does matter. My life has been the same for a whole year, waking up, drinking coffee, water the garden, eat dinner, and go to bed. Every day for the past year it's been like this. But for the first time in a year something in my routine changed. I had a visitor and I never get visitors. Even though the visit was creepy it still mattered. It meant that maybe I could change something… I could start by helping Law.

"Yes! I should find out what he wants! It would be exciting, a new adventure." But, I thought, what if it's my last? I know these types of people are dangerous. I have dealt with them before, which is why I prefer to stay away from them. I sighed, "Okay Katie… just see what he wants, that's it. If it's something that seems easy help but if it's something that could get me killed…"

I got up from the chair and set my cup down. I walked to my door and I paused. "Wait, I'm forgetting something." I went back into my bedroom and went to my closet. In the back of my closet lay a safe. I put the code in, 8-15-16-5, it's a specific code. A code that has a meaning, I smiled. Count the alphabet. That's the trick with some codes. There is sometimes a deeper meaning in them then people think.

I opened up the safe and pulled out my swords. I sighed, I hate using these, I only use them for protection. I attached them to me. "Protection that I most likely will need. Oh, what I'm I getting myself into?"

I went back the door and this time I didn't pause, I opened it and stepped out into the sunlight.

It was nice out today. The sun shining down on the grass. I can see the ocean from where I stand. I love the ocean, that's why I picked this house to live in, it has a beautiful view. I can see the village, the houses are aging, they have a grey color to them.

I looked towards the ocean this time and saw a ship docked off a rock. "hm, not that far of a walk. Okay, I guess I will be on my way." I said to no one.

I walked down the hill, enjoying the smell of the flower, grass, and ocean breeze. I was getting closer to the shore, I can hear the waves crash on the beach. I walked towards the ship.

The ship was huge, it had a sun on it. "interesting design, I guess." The flag was a cross-bone with a straw hat on it. "I'm assuming that's the symbol for the pirate crew." I glanced around wondering where the crew was. "It's way to quiet here. Maybe they are sleeping? HELLO?" Nothing…" Guess I will leave then." I said louder than normal.

"Hello there beautiful!" Said a man that was closer to me then expected.

"Wha-"

"And how can I help you?" His eyebrows are creeping me out. He was tall and had blonde hair and those freaky eyebrows.

"Um, well, Law." They are just so creepy. I can't even speak. Not to mention he is getting a nose bleed.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it, "Anything for you beautiful." I pulled my hand away and wiped it on my pants.

"Ew, Anyways this guy named Law came to my house. I was wondering if he was a around. I wish to speak to him."

"How about just talking to me? My name is Sanji and I will always be here to talk to pretty ladies."

"uh…." This guy is a pervert. Great. "No thanks, I think I will just leave."

"How about a drink?"

"What? No." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards him. Before I could even think about anything else I used my free hand and hit him so hard in the head he went crashing towards the ground.

"UHH, Beautiful…"

"I poked him with me feet. "Are you all right? I didn't mean to… Well never mind." I stepped over him and sat on a rock that was near by. "Odd man." I stared at him lying on the ground. "Moron." I muttered. I'm assuming that's part of the crew, makes sense. I stayed sitting on the rock when I heard a shout.

"Sanji! Are you alright?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji started to stand up, he was muttering to himself, he stopped when he saw me and got this huge grin on his face. Then all of a sudden a figure came bounding out of nowhere and knocked Sanji down again. The whole situation was amusing for me.

"You idiot! What was that for?!" Sanji said with anger in his voice.

"I saw you on the ground and was coming to help you." Said the boy, which I'm assuming was the voice from before.

"You were helping me by knocking me down again?!"

"Yep!" said the boy with a huge grin on his face.

Sanji looked at him with anger and kicked him hard in the head. The boy went down to the ground. "What was that for?" asked the boy.

Sanji muttered something under his breath. He then looked up and saw me still sitting there. "You-"

The boy knocked him down and looked up at me "HEY, WHO ARE YOU, he asked almost too excited.

I sighed," I'm looking for Law."

"Law? I think he's on the ship…"

"You think?" I asked.

"Yep!" He said with a stupid smile.

"Okay, you people are so helpful, so who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the pirate king!"

I didn't know what to say to that. Lots of people have dreams, but the way he said this was like it already happened. I smiled, "That's a bold dream you got there, but lots of people want to be the pirate king. What makes you think that you will become it?"

"Because I do!" I just stared, so much bravery in his heart. I envy him. I smiled and looked up at the ship. There was a figure standing there, just a tiny bit creepy knowing that we have been watched this whole time.

"So" said Law, "You decided to come after all."


	7. Chapter 7

Law jumped down from the ship. He stood right in front of me. He still creeped me out, but there was something about him that drew me towards him. I know that these people are dangerous and yet here I am. It's just that I'm curious about what he wants.

I hesitated,"Y-yes, I want to know what type of 'help' you need."

He smiled at me. "Of course." Sanji and Luffy stood behind him, both seem confused. Which I understand, I am too.

"Well are you going to tell me or I'm I going to just sit here?"

"Tell you what?"

"Ugh, no not this again, I refuse to play any games Law. Now tell me what it is."

He chuckled, "But I'm enjoying this 'game' that I'm playing with you." He smiled a small smile at me. "Then you are accepting my trade?

"No, not in tell I know what you want."

"I thought you said that no one can help you."

I gave him a quizzical look. "I thought about you said and you are right it can be fixed, but not with medicine."

"That's what I was hoping you would say. Now, I do want your help but not on this island, you would have to travel with us." He looked at me like he was waiting for me to give him permission to continue. I nodded my head to show that I understood and he continued. "We would be going to an island called Sundial, Have you heard of it?"

"Yes."

"Good, on this island is something that I want." He paused, "It's a special type of weapon."

"Weapon?" I interrupted him, "What would you need a weapon for?"

He smiled, "Let me finish, the reason for why I want this weapon is not important. I just want it before other..stupid people get their hands on it."

"This doesn't sound hard what so ever, why does a big shot like you need **my **help?"

"I heard you know Sundial well. Is that true?

I studied him, trying to see if he was playing with me or not. "I have been there, that's true."

"The only one to ever make it off the island alive." I didn't answer him. "I thought so, your 'sister' died there didn't she?" Again I didn't answer. "I thought that too. That's why I want your help. You know how to get off that island, **alive**."

"And what if I don't help you? What if I don't want too?"

"You came to me didn't you?" I stared at him, "That's how I know you are interested in my offer."

I didn't reply, I didn't know how too. He was right, I did come to him because of my interest in his offer. But I started a new life here, a life that seems to drag on and on and on. No this life may be slow but I need the space from these types of people. I can't accept this 'offer' it will get me killed, it just won't be worth it…. Or maybe my life will change for the better if I accept. I looked into Law's eyes trying to see inside is head. Of course that's not possible no matter how hard I try I will never be able to see what another person is thinking of.

"It's your choice, pick wisely." Law said.

"I…I choose-"


	8. Chapter 8

"I choose, to go." I didn't know why I said that. I was going to say no. I stood there is complete shock of what I said. Law was looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you were going to say that."

"Where are we going?" Asked Luffy.

"Wait you didn't tell your captain where we are going."

Law eyed Luffy,"He's not my captain and I hope he doesn't mind taking a side trip."

Luffy's face went all bright and happy, "YAHOO! ADVENTURE!"

"There," said Law, "Now he knows."

The stupidity in Luffy will never cease to amaze me. I figured that if i was going to do this, I might as well enjoy it, like Luffy. Law started to climb the ladder back on the ship, he looked back at me, "Are you coming?"

"Are we leaving now?"

"yes" Luffy jumped on the ship, while Sanji waited patiently wait for me to go up. I went toward the ladder and started climbing up. The ship was amazing, so amazing that there are no words to describe it. I stood there in complete amazement. I looked around and saw the rest of the crew. Law was sitting down on a bench, Sanji was walking up the stairs and luffa was chasing some type of raccoon around. I turned around to face the island,"Well, goodbye." I whispered.

I suddenly knocked to the ground."ugh" I said. The raccoon ran right into me. Luffy was laughing hysterically. "Raccoon that's not nice."

"I'M A REINDEER!" He yelled.

"Oh my god! The raccoon can talk?!"

"I'M NOT A RACCOON!" Luffy started heading over and the raccoon jumped up and ran off.

"Playing a game of tag?" I muttered under my breath.

"They may seem like morons, which they are, but they're worth it trust me." Said a female. I got up from the ground and looked up. By the stairs was a women. She had long orange hair and pieces of blue metal attached to her side. She was looking at the log she had on her wrist.

"They are?" I asked.

"Yes." She said as Luffy tossed the raccoon into the water. "At least sometimes." She said with a sigh.

A man with a long nose jumped in after the raccoon. I figured that was because the raccoon ate a devil fruit. Which explains why a raccoon can talk in the first place.

"I'm Nami," said the woman.

"Kathren" I replied

"Law dragged you here? I heard he's up to something." Nami said, I glanced at Law but he looked asleep.

"Um, ya." Another woman came out with a book in her hand. Nami turned to her and started talking, I couldn't here what about but I did catch the her name, Robin. I was so focus on everything going on I didn't hear anybody sneaking behind me. I felt a sharp metal on my back.

"Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

My hand immediately went to my swords hilt. "That's my business." I replied. I started slowly drawing my sword out.

"Eh? Don't get smart with me," he said. He pressed the tip of his sword harder into my back. I pursed my lips wondering what he was going to do next. He pulled his sword away, I knew he was going to throw a fast one. In a blink of an eye I pulled out my sword and together they both clang together. When I turned around I could finally see who my attacker is. He had green hair, a scar across his eye and chest, and he had three swords. At the moment he only had one pulled out.

He pulled his sword back again and was going to attack but Nami yelled at him,"STOP IT ZORO," She smiled,"She's our guess."

"Eh? She is?" I lowered my sword while eye Zoro, just in case he pulled another fast one on me.

"Yes, Law asked me to come." Zoro looked over at Law.

"When did Law start making the decisions around here, that's Luffy's job."

"Luffy okayed it," I responded. Zoro looked over at Luffy but he wasn't paying any attention. He was still laughing over the fact he that he tossed the raccoon in the water.

"Fine, but I'm not trusting you." He walked and sat down against a wall, eyeing me.

"That's good enough for me, I never asked for your trust in the first place," I chided.

I glanced over at Law and saw him staring at me with amusement.

Great, just what I need, Law thinking that I will be 'helpful'. I sighed and started walking over to him.

"So," he said, "Looks like you are making friends."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course, and aren't I doing a fantastic job?" I asked.

He chuckled," You could do better."

"Well doesn't seem like everyone is to friendly with you either."

"Luffy trusts me, and thats all I need."

"But what happens at a time when you need one of the other crew members to help you, and they don't even trust you?"

"It's a good thing I know how to fight, speaking of fighting it looks like you know how to too."

"Of course I know how to fight, you should already know this."

"Aw, yes, of course, the best swords woman on the island. But here is some news for you, we aren't on the island anymore." I blinked and glanced over to the side. Over everything that happened I didn't realize we left. The island was so far away now.

"Yes, that may be true, but I don't see any swords women on this ship, so therefore I'm the best on this ship," I smirked, "Unless you count Zoro as a woman." We both laughed at that. He had a cute laugh.

"Your father is a swords man isn't he?" asked Law. I looked at him, does he know my father? That wouldn't be a good thing.

"Yes." I hesitated. "Do you know who he is?" I asked.

He smiled, "No, just trying to freak you out." I sighed in relief. "But I take it your father is still alive. I glared at him.

"Yes." He tricked me to get that much out.

There was a long pause before either of us said anything.

"You move quick, you must have sensed his next move." Law stated.

"Yes, I did."

"You have Haki."

"So do you."

"I can sense yours, it's strong."

"So is yours, and Luffy's."

"You would be a great alley."

"To bad I don't like getting mixed up in crap."

"You're getting mixed up in crap right now."

"I know." We both smiled at each other. "So you gave Nami the eternal pose, right?"

"Nah, I figured we would just wing it." I stared at him with astonishment.

"What?!"

He laughed,"I'm just kidding." I shocked my head.

"Funny."

"It was."

We laughed some more. The sky started getting darker, and it started raining. I looked up at the sky.

"Looks like some bad weather is coming in."

"Franky, get the Coup de Burst ready!" Nami yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

"The Coup de what?!" I asked alarmed.

"The Coup de Burst," said a skeleton.

"What's that?"

"It's going to blast us in the air."

…"AHHH, WHAT ARE YOU?" I screamed.

"AHHH, WHAT ARE WE SCREAMING AT!"

"YOU!"

"ME?"

"YES"

"WHY?"

"YOU'RE A SKELETON!"

"I AM? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Ah, you are the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen…though I'm a skeleton. I don't have eyes. YOHOHOHO. May I see your panties?"

"YOU MAY NOT!" I punched him in the head.

"Ah, my head."

The next thing I knew was we were flying in the sky and I grabbed hold of the railing that I was standing by. When we splashed back down in the water, I turned to see a huge waterfall, if we didn't get out of there on time we would have been pushed to the bottom of the ocean.

The skeleton stood up, "I am Brook." He took my hand and kissed it… I mean I think it was a kiss, he doesn't have lips so I really don't know.

"Kathren…"

"Hello Kathren, I know I have asked you this already, but may I see your panties?"

"STILL NO!" I punched him in the head again. The skeleton was freaky tall and he had a guitar, the musician I suppose.

I looked around and everyone was back doing what they were doing before. I sat down on the step and watched Luffy and the long nose chase the reindeer. Long nose eventually tripped and fell on his nose. He made a painful looking face while holding, Luffy was laughing at him and the reindeer, whom I am assuming is Chopper was trying to take a look at it. I glanced over to crows nest and saw Zoro sleeping. Brook went over to where Luffy and long nose was, another man appeared, I'm guessing Franky. He had blue hair, and he looked like a robot. I twisted my body to get a look behind me, Nami was talking to Robin about something and Law was sitting on the bench again. I didn't know where Sanji was, probably inside somewhere. I leaned back against the stair, and looked out toward the ocean. It was calm, not like how it was a couple minutes ago. It seems that everyone already forgot, or they just don't care. I started thinking about my 'sister', I miss her. She was what made me happy. She was younger than I, me being 22 and her being only 15. I was training her in the art of swords. She was good, really good. That's how she died, she thought she was better than everyone at it because I told her she was really good. She went out at night, on Sundial. The image of her body still burns in my mind. Stupid girl, why did you do that? What was the point? Did you want to die? If only I could talk to her one more time, just to ask what she was thinking. I sighed and put my head into my hands.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Law.

I looked up at him, "Nothing."

"Liar."

"My sister."

"hm, how did she die?"

I looked at him puzzled,"Don't you know why they call it Sundial?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I figured it was because it was in the shape of one."

"That's only partially true."

"Why's it called that then?" He asked with a frown.

"Every hour a different part of the island gets lit up. Let's say that it's 6 AM, then only that are has light, but when it come to 7 AM the 6 AM area becomes dark. Understand so far?"

"Continue."

"When there is light it is safe, when it is dark, then run, just** run**."

"Why?"

"They come out, they can see in the dark. They can smell you from miles away. They migrate from one dark place to the next. They are afraid of the light."

"Who?"

"The Sundialians. That's what I call them, since they have no proper names."

"Why are they afraid of the light?"

"I don't know, I suppose that they have lived in the dark for so long that the light just…burns."

"Like getting your shadow taken away?" Brook asked, I didn't realize that the whole crew was now focused on this conversation.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"When your shadow gets taken away you can't go into the sunlight or you will get burned alive."

I blinked at him,"Yes… I suppose that's the same, but I don't know if they **die** from it."

"What if you brought light to the dark?" Law asked.

"Then you are… safer."

"Is that what your group did?"

"Yes, but we were not aware of the Sundialians.** If **we were, then we would have never even stepped on the island."

"What did they do?"

I glanced down at my hands, they were clamped together. "How should I answer this, I think….." I paused trying to think of the right way to say it. "They had simple weapons, no guns. Their swords were blunt and they were weak."

"So what's the big problem?" Zoro said Yawning.

"The Problem is they have the element of surprise."

"How so?" Asked Nami.

"The dark."

There was silence. I cleared my throat, "They learned how to walk silently, how to blend in with the night. They know the land better then anyone."

"That's how your sister and you got attacked?" Law asked.

"Yes."

"Did you try to do anything?"

"Of course I did!"

"Why didn't you save her, or anyone else in your group for that matter?"

I looked down at my hands again. My fingernails were digging into my skin. I pursed my lips and talking to my hands I mumbled."They eta reh."

"What? Kathren, speak clearly." Law snapped.

"I looked up,"They... eta reh."

"Kathren! You need to speak clearly."

"THEY ATE HER. THEY ATE ALL OF THEM, IS THAT LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"


	12. Chapter 12

***Flashback***

"Hey, Katie?" Mai whispered softly.

"Yes-um."

"What would you do if I died."

I looked at her, puzzled, so did the rest of the crew.

"You won't."

"But what if I did? What if on this island there is some weird creature hiding in the dark, and I die?"

"I said it once I am not going to say it again."

"What?"

I sighed,"You won't. I **promise**."

She didn't look convinced, "But what if I did? What would you do?"

"I would laugh at you and call you an idiot." I said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny."

I smiled at her, "Okay guys, got the lights?"

I got a chorus of "Yes sir's."

"Good. Let's go."

We started to walk in, _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10_ steps in, a sound. I stuck out my hand to stop my crew.

Nothing. It was nothing. I turned around.

My crew…. My friends…..My sister…. they were…..they were all….

**Dead**


	13. Chapter 13

***Present***

Everyone stood in shock silents. Even I was shocked, I haven't told anyone about that story. Then again I try not to talk about my life that often. I have a sad life. Lonely and sad. For the longest time I was scared, of everything and everyone. I had to fight to live.

I looked around at everyone, their faces were blank. They either didn't believe me or they didn't care.

After the longest pause Nami spoke, "I'm so sorry."

I blinked at her, that's it? sorry? Nothing else just pity. This is why I don't tell people about my life. I have a sad and lonely life but I don't want to be pitted for it. I snorted.

"Don't pity me, I don't need it. It won't help me get over it, it will just make me angry." I paused, "The best thing you can do is nod your head and go away. No pity. I'm beyond that, I am stronger then that." Slowly everyone started to nod and go back to what they were originally doing. Everyone but Law.

"You're going to be the troublesome one, aren't you?" I asked him.

He smiled a cruel smile at me. I frowned back.

I heard rumors about Law. I heard he was a sarcastic, cold hearted person. And maybe he was, but at the moment I didn't care. I was tired and it was getting dark out. I wanted to go to sleep. I knew that it was going to take awhile to get to the island. So I got up from the stairs and went to the grass area on the deck. I laid down and closed my eyes.

It was dark. I could hear men calling out from up above deck. I was hiding in my room under my blankets. The calling out got louder and transformed into a yell. Water started seeping in from the walls. I was scared, I was so so scared. I picked up the knife my mother gave me for safety and I got up from bed. I slowly started walking up to the top deck.

The yelling got louder and louder. I opened up the door and brightness came through but this brightness was hot and evil. There was a fire on the deck. the floor boards started to cave in.

"Mom!" I yelled looking around to find her.

The crew was running around trying to put out the fire. I noticed that another Navy ship was next to us and the men started firing at us. I went back inside and closed the door. I could hear the bullets going past. I stood on my tip toes to see out of the small window. I watched as the men started to fall to the ground. I was panicking, were is my mom?

I kept on moving my eyes back and forth trying to see if I could find her. After what seemed like an eternity I found her running to one of the men. She looked over her shoulders and shouted at the other Navy ship. A man, the captain of the ship I assume, came onto our ship. He held a gun in his hand and stepped right in front of my mother. His mouth moved. Mom was glaring at him, she shook her head. He frowned in annoyance. He started to move his finger.

I though open the door, "MOM!" I screamed and she looked at me and smiled and then looked next to me and smiled. I looked were she looked and saw her sword. I picked it up. When I stood up the gun was still to her head. The man looked at me with an evil smile. He pulled the trigger. "NO." I screamed.

I woke with a start. I was sweating badly and my heart was racing.

Just another nightmare… Just another nightmare. I glanced around and noticed someone put a blanket and me, but I was to hot so I through it off. I looked up at the sky, the moon was all the way up. Midnight. Great. I looked around again and at the corner of my eye I saw someone sitting on the bench behind me.

"Interesting dream." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

"Law, don't you ever sleep?" I asked.

"Hmmm… Let's see, I was but then I heard someone yelling…." He was eyeing me, great.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know I was talking aloud."

"Trust me, it wasn't talking."

Okay this was awkward. I looked up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

"I suppose, but I see something even more beautiful." said Law.

I glanced at him, he was staring up at the sky.

"Really? and what would that be?"

He chuckled,"That's for me to know and you to find out."

I rolled my eyes,"Do you see that star?" I pointed to a star.

"Yes."

"Well, that is the North Star. The brightest star in the world. It helped me when I was younger."

"How so?"

I smiled,"Can't tell you yet."

"Can you tell me about your dream?"

I turned so I was facing him,"Maybe."

We stared at each other for a moment. Both not knowing what to say. I wanted to ask him so many things. Are the rumors true about him? He seems so… nice. He's like a misunderstood child. He might just be putting on a show. For what reason I don't know, maybe he wants to just gain my trust. Or maybe he just wanted me to go to this island with him. That wouldn't have been very hard, I was needing adventure. I was getting so bored with my life, I'm happy that someone finally came to my rescue.

"Kathr-"

"Katie, call me Katie."

He frowned at me,"Katie, I could help you through your trauma."

"No thanks." I laughed. "I think I can handle myself, but thanks for the offer."

He showed kindness in his eyes. Which makes it harder for me to think he has a cold heart.

"Law, do you know the rumors about you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, people say that you are a cold person that only cares for themselves." I paused,"Is that true?"

He studied me for a while before answering. "That's for you to decide."

I nodded my nodded my head in agreement. "I suppose you are right." We sat there in silence for a little while. "Law, my dream, was about my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, she was a navy officer. Plenty of people hated her because of me."

"Why is that?"

"I'm the daughter of a pirate and she's a navy officer, I shouldn't have ever been born."

"Who is your father?"

"I don't trust you enough to tell you that."

"Fine. Go on."

"She was murdered and I watched her get killed."

"Why didn't you help?"

"I was six, what could I have done? A child? And even if I did try anything I think it would have just gotten me killed." I pulled out my sword,"This is my mothers." I looked at it for a while before putting it away. It was beautiful, just like my mother, I smiled.

"So who killed her then?"

"Another navy officer, but I don't know which one, plenty of people wanted her dead." I sighed,"I have tried looking for the man, I even snuck into one of the navy bases, it's easier then I thought it was going to be."

"They can be pretty stupid."

I smiled at him,"Yeah, they can be." I looked up at the moon,"I think I'm going to try and go back to sleep, you should try too. Oh, and sorry I woke you."

"We will talk more about it in the morning, whether you like it or not."

I snorted,"We will see about that."

I laid back down and before I knew it I was fast asleep once again.

***Authors note***

I'm sorry that it's been so long since I have last put one up, but I have been so busy with school and what not, and now I've got a new job, so please be patient with me. I am glad that so many people are enjoying this series. I promise that even when this one is finished I will create another one, but I will put more about that when I get there. Thank you again for reading. :)


	15. Chapter 15

I prefer the darkness of sleep. No images. No sounds. Nothing but the endless black. Sometimes I think I see stars, but I think I'm just opening my eyes slightly. I wonder if this is what death is like. Nothing but the darkness, the quietness. It's so peaceful. I can feel myself breathing, in and out. I breath slowly. I am at peace.

I think I can see light around my eyes. The sun must be coming up. I don't want to wake up. I just want to sleep. I just want to be surrounded in darkness, in nothing.

"FOOD! SANJI! FOOD!"

I sighed and my eyes flew open. "Luffy…" I Mumbled. "Don't you ever sleep?"

I looked up to see Luffy holding onto Sanji. I yawned.

"GET OFF OF ME." I wonder if this is a normal morning for them.

"FOOD!" It must be.

I looked at the bench, Law wasn't there. I turned my head and saw him standing right in front of me.

"Geech!" I jumped. "Don't do that." I growled.

"Not very aware in the morning."

"Shut up."

I got up and stretched. "Nothing like sleeping on the ground."

"You could've have slept on the bench."

"Ha, I would have but you were on it."

"And your point?"

I laughed. "Funny, very funny Law."

"I'm not a funny person." He said all seriously.

"Okay then…"

I walked past Law and went to the edge of the ship. This trip is going to be long. I should try and make friends with these people. I need to try to open up, I need to be kind and helpful. I think these people will be good for me. I think they will be the best for me.

"FOOD SANJI!"

I laughed and turned around, letting the sun hit my back. I smiled,"Everything will be fun, until we get to the island…" I took a breath and went with the others into the kitchen.

*AUTHORS NOTE*

This is the end. Just kidding, but think of it like a book, this is the end of the first book. I am starting the second. It will be called,"The Island of Fear." So if you enjoyed this I know you will enjoy the next part of it. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
